


it's alright, follow

by hcdalcxa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Exes, F/F, Rekindled Flame, Roadtrip, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcdalcxa/pseuds/hcdalcxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, so you know how we have like four weeks left of the summer?” She didn’t wait for Lexa’s nod to continue. “Well, I know that I’ve been needing to get away for awhile. My mom is driving me nuts, and I haven’t been out of the house for anything other than classes since <i>June</i>,” she emphasized, her eyes going wide as she reached forward to grip Lexa’s wrist. Lexa could feel her heart jump at the light touch, her eyes going to catch Clarke’s. “I need a vacation.”</p><p>Lexa paused, but when Clarke didn’t go any further into an explanation, she sighed. “And?" </p><p>“And we need to go on a roadtrip.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any of the characters, but most -- if not all -- of the events have come from real-life experiences. I just thought I'd apply them to my favorite characters, add some fluff, and rework. :)
> 
> Also, bless my beta Jesse. Thank u, Egg.

Lexa glanced down at the feeling of vibrations running across her thigh. She’d been in the middle of a particularly droll movie -- Lexa rather liked documentaries on most occasions, but tonight, she’d been awaiting incoming text messages from her ex-girlfriend turned best friend. And nothing was ever very interesting while Clarke was on her mind, which was too bad. Most afternoons, Clarke headed home immediately after class and napped until late into the evening, sometimes not even rising. It often left Lexa disoriented, as it wasn’t too often that she could find something to keep herself entertained. Finally, though, Clarke had responded. The brunette quickly dragged her finger across the screen, the sensor reading her thumbprint instantly.

Her eyes lit up immediately after reading the text, a proud smile contorting her face.

**Clarke: Guess who passed her math final?!**

**Lexa: Would it happen to have been you?**

**Clarke: YOU GUESSED IT!**

**Lexa: Congratulations, Clarke. Job well done. :)**

**Clarke: Thank you, thank you. *bows* Now, I think it’s only right that I treat my wonderful tutor to a late milkshake.**

Lexa glanced at the time. After 10 pm. She had work early the next morning and Clarke had her final class of the summer, but the idea of stealing a night away with her closest and dearest friend was far too much to resist.

**Lexa: Are you picking me up or should I swing by and grab you?**

**Clarke: I’ll be there in ten.**

*

Lexa and Clarke tucked the menus safely away as soon as they received them; they had their orders down to a tee. A low-fat mocha milkshake for Lexa and a peanut butter chocolate chip for Clarke with cheesy fries to share, bacon on the side (Clarke was trying her hand at vegetarianism, and Lexa was trying her hand at being supportive, though both were having more difficult a time than either would admit.)

As soon as their order arrived, they began to chow down, only pausing to flip through the tiny Jukebox sat at their table, looking for a shared favorite that they hadn’t heard in awhile, as the two frequented the diner almost weekly. Finally, they decided on Runaround Sue, and Clarke plopped a couple quarters in.

“So...I’ve been thinking,” the blonde began as she nibbled tentatively at a fry. She peeked up through tangled lashes. Lexa knew that look all too well.

“What have you come up with this time?” She asked, feigning exasperation, despite the ghost of a smile that graced her face as she dragged two plain fries through the little bowl of ketchup she had laid out.

Clarke jumped at the chance to explain herself, her words coming out loud and rushed. “Okay, so you know how we have like four weeks left of the summer?” She didn’t wait for Lexa’s nod to continue. “Well, I know that I’ve been needing to get away for awhile. My mom is driving me nuts, and I haven’t been out of the house for anything other than classes since _June_ ,” she emphasized, her eyes going wide as she reached forward to grip Lexa’s wrist. Lexa could feel her heart jump at the light touch, her eyes going to catch Clarke’s. “I need a vacation.”

Lexa paused, but when Clarke didn’t go any further into an explanation, she sighed. “And?”

“And we need to go on a roadtrip.”

“A roadtrip?” The idea sounded ludicrous. She had so much to do in her month left. She had work -- well, she had already turned in her two weeks’ notice -- and she had to pack for college -- well, she had to wait to pack. She couldn’t live the rest of the month without all her clothes and toiletries -- and she had to spend time with her parents before she headed off -- well, time with her parents who were quite busy with work of their own. Parents who were rarely ever home anyway. She considered all of these things before clenching her fists and unclenching them, her jaw tightening as she looked back into the blue eyes that bore into her.

“Don’t tell me you’d turn something like this down,” Clarke groaned, her eyebrows raising a fraction in an obvious challenge. “You’re always saying you’re up for an adventure, and this is it. This is our last chance before school starts.”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed as she pretended to think it over-- when really, all she could focus on in that moment was the way Clarke looked, her eyes impossibly blue and impossibly bright as they pleaded with her. And how could she say no?

“When did you expect to get this done, Clarke? We have less than a month until classes start. Things are going to be crazy between now and then,” Lexa huffed. With this, Clarke’s lips turned up.

“Well, I happen to know that your last day of work is Friday. I also happen to know that neither of us have any plans next week that we can’t wiggle our way out of,” she conceded.

Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise. “Next week?” She chided, her voice quickly becoming more firm as rationalization took over. “It’s Tuesday night, Clarke. We can’t plan this in five days.”

Clarke sighed, her eyebrows pushing up in the middle in a way that made Lexa’s stomach flop. “Who says?” She questioned, sounding more like a child ready to throw a fit than a grown woman trying to prove a point. She quickly reined herself in, however, her voice turning calm and logical. “We need to plan a route, buy food, and grab some gas money. That’s literally all the preparation that goes into it. And when you think about it, it’s not much at all.”

“You must be joking,” Lexa muttered, seemingly unimpressed.

“Come on, Lex. What do we have to lose?”

*

“What about Salem? I’ve always wanted to visit,” Lexa mused, combing through the tourist options for the small town. She couldn’t find much, and really, apart from the historical connection, the whole of the state seemed fairly boring.

“What would we do? Visit the museum? And then what? Where would we sleep?” Clarke piped up, glancing down at Lexa’s laptop screen. These were the same questions she’d been firing all night, any time Lexa suggested something.

Lexa moaned, her fingers flying to massage the area of skin between her eyebrows. “Alright Clarke, why don’t _you_ find us something then, if nothing I mention is quite good enough.”

Clarke sighed, seeming to soften. “That’s not how I meant it, Lexa. I just...I don’t know, I want to do something exciting. Something we’ll never forget.”

“Where would you like to go, then Clarke? Say it and we’ll make it work.”

Clarke bit down on her lip, considering this, before letting the words barrel out. “I want to go to Chicago.”

Lexa’s eyes bugged. “Chicago?” She paused, seemingly speechless before eventually coming back to her senses. “Do you know how many miles that is? We’d be driving for days!” She exclaimed. Clarke laughed at this, rolling onto her side so she could prop her head up against her palm.

“That’s kind of the point, Lex,” she reminded her gently, eyes sparkling.

Lexa hesitated, choosing her words carefully. “What would we do there?”

“It’s a huge city! We could do whatever we wanted. Literally anything that comes to mind, it can be done in a city, Lexa.”

“And then what, we’d come right back home?”

Clarke thought this over before sitting up and tugging the laptop gently into her lap. She pulled up google maps and typed in the addresses. “22 hours there and back. If we split it up into about five and a half hours of driving a day, we could be there and back in four days. Which leaves three days to do whatever else.” She looked up, her smile widening. “So, that leaves the question: where would you like to go?”

The enthusiasm clear in Clarke’s voice was almost contagious. Lexa wasn’t a hugely emote person, but Clarke really did bring out the best in her. “Well, I’ve always wanted to see St. Louis,” she began cautiously, her eyes sparkling.

Clarke hurriedly typed in the third stop. “That only adds on about six hours of driving, if we’re taking the highways,” she chirped, her smile turning smug. “Perfectly doable.”

Lexa allowed herself to match Clarke’s smile. “Alright,” she relented, her eyes crinkling in delight. “Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that was the first chapter! Let me know what you think with a comment, some kudos, or a message! My tumblr can be located [here](http://hcdalcxa.tumblr.com).


	2. August 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the enthusiastic response to this story! I really, really appreciate all the kudos and the comments, as they really do make my day. So thank you so much, and enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> Also, huge thank you to my beta/Egg, Jesse whom I appreciate to no end, and to Caroline who read this and gave me feedback even though she doesn't even watch the show lmao.

The girls promptly decided that it’d be smarter to take Abby’s minivan and lay a mattress out in the back for them to share, as neither of them wanted to start their next school year completely broke. “Besides, God only knows how gross hotel rooms in Chicago are. They’d probably be practically robbing us of our money for a scabies infested twin bed,” Clarke mused over the phone.

“Where would we sleep?” Lexa questioned chewing on her thumbnail absently. “Wouldn’t trailer parks cost just as much?” She’d never spent the night in a trailer park, but they had to make money some way, right? Would they be even more expensive than a hotel room? Would they let a minivan park there and use the amenities, or was it only for RV’s? 

“I was thinking we could park in like, WalMart parking lots and lock up before we went to bed,” the blonde explained. Lexa considered this and nodded along, despite the fact that Clarke was unable to see her. The voice over the line continued. “Who really hangs around in parking lots, preying on young girls anyway?” 

Many people, Lexa thought. But Clarke was right; as long as they locked the doors and kept their general wits about them, she was sure they’d be fine. Besides, it wasn’t like she wasn’t bringing pepper spray and a cellphone with her. Any predator in their right mind would make a run for it if they heard that the cops were on their way. Right? “That’s true. I suppose your mother’s car could fit a mattress.” It definitely wouldn’t be able to hold her king, but Clarke’s guest room’s full size would likely work perfectly. “I’ll have to look up the general measurements later.” 

The two also decided that they would do all of the shopping and packing Sunday and that Lexa would spend the night at Clarke’s so that they could get up and get out of Alexandria before the morning traffic really began. (It was also so that Lexa could make sure that Clarke didn’t sleep through her alarms-- something she did all too often. Not that Lexa would say that outright.) The rest of the week flew by as Lexa and Clarke threw more and more texts at each other, plans building upon plans until Sunday finally came. 

With some elbow grease, they were able to fit a sheeted mattress into the back of the blue minivan that had previously been taken apart from the inside out. With that, they headed to the rundown Aldi on the other side of town, gathering more than enough food to hold the two of them for a week. As soon as that was done, a very hungry Clarke dragged a very hungry (and therefore very cranky) Lexa home. 

“Pizza night,” Clarke enthused, her way of coaxing Lexa into finishing their chores. “We just have to throw the more perishable stuff into the cooler and pack the rest of the car.” Lexa could feel her stomach growl, but she scrambled to help. The sooner it was done, the sooner she could relax with a cheesy slice of pizza in her hands and Clarke by her side. 

By around eight in the evening, the van was full and ready to leave the next morning. Lexa had grabbed an outfit for the next day along with her toothbrush and paste, but she quickly abandoned them on the table when she smelt the scents of a pizza wafting towards them. She followed Clarke into the large marble kitchen, but quickly stopped short upon the lack of a pizza box anywhere. Instead, big shallow piles of white littered the counters, along with two pots of sauce cooking on the stove and two bags of cheese sitting open. Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she watched Clarke approach the slab of counter closest to the stove and pull out a fist-sized glob of goo. 

When Lexa wasn’t quick to follow, the blonde glanced over her shoulder, motioning for Lexa to join her. The taller girl approached cautiously, her brows quirked in skepticism as Clarke rolled her eyes and plopped the ball of goo into Lexa’s hands. This was followed by a big, cylindrical block of wood. “Now roll it flat,” she explained. 

Lexa did as she was told, taking a good minute and a half to roll it out. By the time she had gotten all of the air bubbles out, Clarke had her hand posed on her hip, waiting impatiently on the rolling pin. Of course, Lexa was still not happy with the shape (it was a sad looking rectangle. Everyone knew that pizzas were circular in shape and a rectangle just wouldn’t do it) but the look on Clarke’s face told her that it wasn’t too important. 

Clarke took the rolling pin eagerly, and if Lexa listened closely enough, she could hear the gurgling of the smaller girl’s stomach as well. She waited tolerantly as Clarke drew her own ball out into a oblong shape closer to an oval than a rectangle before the blonde dragged the thin sheets of dough onto plates and led them to the sauce pans. 

“Now you have a choice; red sauce or white.” Clarke took the lead in grabbing a spoonful of the white sauce and artfully splattering it over the dough. Lexa followed suit by taking a fair amount of red sauce and slathering it across the off-white shape, trying to make it as even as possible but failing. She quickly added cheese to top the pizza off, followed by four pepperonis. Clarke eyed the meat but strayed from it, trying to keep her vegetarian resolve. 

As soon as the pizzas were done, Clarke bent to shove both inside of the oven. As she did so, Lexa was slow to catch herself staring Clarke’s body down with admiration. When she did finally notice where her eyes had been glued, she could feel a blush creep over her as she mentally scolded herself. The two had been broken up for months and it had been a very mutual understanding. Even so, she often missed the easiness that came with a relationship. 

Eventually the pizzas had finished cooking, and when they pulled the dishes out, Lexa could feel satisfaction swell in her lungs; they looked cooked to absolute perfection. The cheese had melted flawlessly and the dough around the sides had baked to a shiny brown color. She smiled down at her creation and back up at the blonde, who just giggled. 

“You look like you haven’t seen food in weeks,” Clarke commented, lips quirking up into a smirk. Lexa jostled her counterpart with an elbow, though her lips betrayed her with a wide smile. 

“Well you’ve practically starved me,” she answered, trotting over to the utensil drawer. The pizza was bigger than her face and she would have no choice but to use both knife and fork. 

The girls descended the flight of stairs into the basement that housed Clarke’s studio, which also doubled as she bedroom. It had always been big and beautiful enough that Lexa envied it, but since last being here, Clarke had added to her surroundings. The key collection that she kept upon the mantle had grown considerably, along with the finished paintings that lined the walls and and the unopened art supplies that littered the right half of the floor. 

On the left side, sitting next to the bed, were the car seats that had been removed from the minivan to make room for the mattress. Clarke set her plate down on one before making her way over to the vintage record player -- her prized possession -- to begin sifting through the records she had. She pulled one out and flashed the cover towards Lexa, who nodded consent. 

“He really is my baby,” she cooed, glancing down at the John Denver cover. Lexa rolled her eyes, but a fond smile made its way over her face. Clarke was odd about her “favorite people,” even though most of them were long gone. 

As the record began to roll and a rich sound filled the room, Clarke returned to sit in the car seat opposite Lexa, plopping her plate into her lap and picking up the pizza tentatively. Lexa had already begun to dissect hers into small squares which quickly fell into her mouth to relieve the moaning of her stomach. 

*

By the time the record had finished, the two girls had cleared their plates of any food and had promptly busied themselves with cracking stupid jokes of any kind. Clarke always brought something out of Lexa that the brunette had previously never known existed-- whether that be humor itself, or just the ability to let go of any inhibitions and show her comedic side, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she _loved_ it. 

Clarke gently kicked at Lexa’s shin, a low cackle flowing from her lips as she clutched at her side. “Shut up Lexa, I can’t breathe,” she whined in between long breaths and short bursts of laughter. Lexa couldn’t even answer through the incessant giggling that had taken over her. Finally she was able to put a few words in. 

“You do, Clarke. You have three different laughs and the one you’re using tonight sounds like a cross between a witch and donkey giving birth,” she wheezed, before attempting to once again imitate it. The god-awful sound brought on a new round of laughter and their faces turned to a cherry red and their eyes began to water. 

“At least I don’t snort like a pig,” Clarke replied, her eyes shimmering with tears. Lexa could hardly make the words intelligible until the blonde mimicked the multiple accounts on which Lexa’s very unladylike laugh came out. Lexa covered her face, trying to keep the giggles inside and trying even harder now to keep a snort from entering the mix, if only to prove a point, but she only ended up nearly coughing up a lung instead, which, of course, made Clarke laugh harder. 

Eventually, the couple had tired themselves out and with their stomachs still aching, they climbed into the large, warm bed, wrapping themselves in the numerous blankets that Clarke kept. Together, they made a nest and settled into the position that they always slept in, dating or not. 

Clarke had learned very quickly on that Lexa was a huge cuddler. Their second date had been a party thrown by one of Clarke’s friends, Raven Reyes. It had been an intimate one, with only about eight other people, but they’d all gotten drunk off their asses together. Because of this, Clarke and Lexa had taken shelter in one of Raven’s extra bedrooms. When Clarke had awoken the next day, she was sweltering and felt a peculiar weight against her back. As it turned out, Lexa usually found herself regaining consciousness in the mornings with her face buried into the pillows that she entangled herself in while sleeping. Unsurprisingly, having a very real, very warm, and very soft human presence such as Clarke was just as enticing. 

After that first night, the girls decided to just get the inevitable over with and begin in a spooning position. Not that either of them were ever opposed to it; Clarke rather liked the attention and Lexa loved the feeling of Clarke in her arms. Together, they felt protected and happy. 

“I suppose we should get used to this,” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s hair. She wouldn’t ever admit it, but it was her favorite scent in the world. 

Clarke nodded and clutched on harder to the arm around her waist, a content smile drifting over her features. “I’m already used to it,” she commented, her voice laced with sleep. 

Lexa couldn’t stop the beam that momentarily took over. Knowing that Clarke was as happy as she was sent her heart thumping. That was the last thing she noticed before she fell into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so a big longer and kind of fluffy! I don't know about you guys, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It helped to resurface some good memories. :) The next chapter will be the start of the roadtrip. 
> 
> Also, I was thinking that when this story is done, I could add a sequel/epilogue and a prequel/prologue kind of, taking into account their relationship before this story and after their roadtrip. What would you guys think? Leave a comment or shoot me a message at [](http://hcdalcxa.tumblr.com>hcdalcxa</a>%20on%20tumblr!)


End file.
